


EVEN

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: After a tragic event, Even decides to start a new life and gets a summer job as lifeguard in an familial hostel.





	EVEN

Everything hurts.

This was Even's first thought when he started to gain consciousness. He could feel his heartbeat pumping all over his body. His head was pounding and his body was in so much pain.

His second was how bad this song is. Who still listen to the Spice Girls? The 90s are  _over_.

The blonde felt something wet on his face and without thinking, he brought his hand up, wiping it away without thinking. Slowly, he opened his eyes despite feeling really sleepy and as he lowered his hand, he saw the red liquid on his pale skin. 

 _Blood_.

It was dark but he could see the crimson color on his hand. He could smell it too. The strong scent of rust and salt.

Even started to panic a little because, why is there blood on his face? Your face doesn't leak blood just like that.

He blinked and opened his eyes fully and that's when he realized he was upside down. His bloody hand touched the ceiling of the car as Even looked at his surroundings, trying to understand what's going on.

His phone was sitting on the roof, the screen completely smashed but somehow, it was still working. With a shaky hand, Luke dialed a number and after two rings, someone answered.

'' _Emergency services, how can I help you?_ ''

He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes caught something.

 _No_.

No, no, no.

'' _Is someone there, do you need help?_ ''

Even wished he could reply to the lady on the phone but he started freaking out and screaming at the horrible scene in front of him.

 _This can't be happening, this can't_ -

His body went into panic mode and started shaking. He was in shock. It didn't take a long time for him to fall back into unconsciousness.

'' _Help is on its way._ ''


End file.
